villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Satan (Left Behind)
Satan (formerly known as Lucifer) is the overarching antagonist in the Left Behind series, using Nicolae Carpathia, leader of the Global Community, as his main vessel (though being the main antagonist in The Rising and Kingdom Come). He is the origin of evil, though not made of evil, and the archenemy of God and His betrayer. Personality Satan, in this series, is completely irredeemable, as he has free will and a moral agency, but chooses to be eternally evil. His worst crime was disguising himself as a serpent to deceive Adam and Eve into eating the forbidden fruit. He succeeded in this, and as a result, in brought death upon the world, causing Jesus Christ (the Son of God) to have to die for our sins. Despite this, Satan still vows to overthrow God as the master of the universe. History ''The Rising: Antichrist Is Born'' Satan visits Carpathia in the form of a black-cloaked figure where he has him wander the wilderness for 40 days, and offers him the Temptations of Jesus. Unlike Jesus, Carpathia falls to all 3 temptations. ''The Rapture: In the Twinkling of an Eye'' Satan appears as a voice to Carpathia, revealing to him that all the believers in the world have been raptured, demanding that he obey him. ''The Indwelling: The Beast Takes Possession'' After Carpathia's assassination by the scientist Chaim Rosenweig, Satan resurrects him from the dead and possesses him. It's also revealed that in the past, he was cast down from heaven along with 1/3 of the angels, which are now on his side. ''Glorious Appearing: The End of Days'' In Solomon's Stables, Satan left Carpathia's body temporarily to betray him, revealing that the latter is nothing but a shell for him to reside in. After Jesus Christ's return in the Glorious Appearing, when Nicolae Carpathia (the Antichrist) and Leon Fortunato (the False Prophet) are captured by the archangel Michael, Jesus casts Satan out of Nicolae's body, shortly before Nicolae and Leon are thrown into the Lake of Fire for good. Satan then fights Michael as a gargantuan lion, a huge serpent, a dragon, and then as an angel of light, before Jesus silences Satan, revealing his crimes. Gabriel orders Satan to acknowledge Jesus as Lord, but he refuses to. Michael fights Satan again, who then transforms into a dragon, a serpent, a lion, and finally back to his angel of light form. Michael is able to chain Satan and cast him into his prison in the bottomless pit. ''Kingdom Come: The Final Victory'' After 1,000 years in the Millenium Kingdom, Satan is finally released from his prison, and gathers the Other Light (an evil organization which hates God) into what he hopes to be a final victory against God. However, fire comes down from heaven and consumes Satan's armies. Satan is forced to cry out, “''JESUS IS LORD!''” before finally being cast into the Lake of Fire where Nicolae and Leon are, where the three would be tormented day and night forever and ever like the Bible prophesied, thus giving him his comeuppance. Category:Satanism Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Book Villains Category:Satan Category:Bigger Bads Category:Imprisoned Category:Paranormal Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyers Category:Charismatic Category:Possessor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Military Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Genderless Category:Symbolic Category:Master Manipulator Category:God Wannabe Category:Demon Category:Homicidal Category:Leader Category:Muses Category:Liars Category:Hegemony Category:Heretics Category:Misanthropes Category:Necessary Evil Category:Theology Villains